Something Romantic Like TNT
by vedette26
Summary: Their romance was probably the slowest to grow, however Haru didn't really mind because that way, she fell even more in love with Gokudera. Done for the 1sentence challenge on LJ.
1. Chapter 1

**vedette26** here again! This is for the 1sentence challenge in LJ. I had the sudden urge to write GokuHaru so there...

**Warnings:** fluff? slight OOC

**Rating:** K+ to T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Amano does.

.

..

...

_Now on with the fic! _

* * *

**Something Romantic Like TNT**

_A Gokudera x Haru sentence collection_

...

..

.

**Comfort**

Looking curiously at the box Gokudera handed her, Haru felt her heart soften at the sight of a well-baked mille-feuille.

...

**Kiss**

She puckered up her lips teasingly at him, not really expecting the silver-haired boy to actually kiss her.

...

**Soft**

Gokudera would never ever admit it but he likes the feeling Haru's soft lips against his.

...

**Pain**

Perhaps the most painful thing he experienced was seeing the stupid woman cry.

...

**Potatoes**

When Haru caught Gokudera reading an indecent magazine, the first thing she did was dunk the bowl of mashed potatoes she was eating on his head.

...

**Rain**

She had left her umbrella at her dorm and the last thing she expected was a blushing Gokudera Hayato inviting her underneath his.

...

**Chocolate**

Gokudera never liked chocolates due to some weird childhood trauma thanks to Bianchi, but he eats the chocolate cake Haru bakes him anyway.

...

**Happiness**

"This is the happiest I've ever seen you _fratellino_," his sister had commented airily when she tagged along when he went looking for an engagement ring.

...

**Telephone**

When he moved to Italy for official Vongola business, he would always come home with his answering machine filled with messages from her.

...

**Ears**

She loved hearing Gokudera speak in Italian, the way he whispered the foreign words, _ti amo_, in her ear made her crazy.

...

**Name**

Haru can't really figure out why, but whenever Gokudera says her name, she gets delicious tingles all over her body.

...

**Sensual**

It amazes her as to how Gokudera could look so sexy when playing the piano.

...

**Death**

His first destination when coming home isn't their bedroom but instead, he goes straight to the bathroom because Haru has always been adverse to him smelling like death.

...

**Sex**

Before they first had sex, Gokudera had gone on a long tirade explaining this and that, so Haru had to take the initiative to actually do something.

...

**Touch**

Haru would've cried in relief had they not been in the middle of a bustling Italian crowd, the familiar touch of Gokudera's hands washed away all of her panic.

...

**Weakness**

She had found out on several occasions that Gokudera was extremely ticklish.

...

**Tears**

Later, he would claim that Shamal performed a medical miracle, but it was really her tears falling down on his face that brought him back to reality.

...

**Speed**

Their romance was probably the slowest to grow, however Haru didn't really mind because that way, she fell even more in love with Gokudera.

...

**Wind**

The cool wind outside provided a nice change from the recycled air inside the Vongola underground headquarters, Haru's smiling face made it even better.

...

**Freedom**

Gokudera eyed the costume with something akin to mild disgust, when he said he'd dress up with her…he certainly didn't mean _this_.

...

**Life**

Gokudera Hayato's perspective of life changed completely when Haru told him she was pregnant.

...

**Jealousy**

Hayato spits out the cookie he'd been munching on when Haru question his very close relationship with the baseball idiot, he swears that the mental image will scar him for the rest of his life.

...

**Hands**

Gokudera has very dexterous hands, she finds out, especially for fighting, playing the piano and of course, some other things.

...

**Taste**

As a full-time Mafioso, he's had the privilege of dining and tasting a wide array of cuisines, however nothing could really compare to Haru's cooking.

...

**Devotion**

Gokudera was a very devoted person; Haru knows this from seeing his diligence as Tsuna's right-hand man, still, she had to do a double-take when she sees him standing outside her prep school, an hour before their date and practically soaking in the rain.

...

**tbc**

* * *

**A/N: **I finished these yesterday and I'm continuing the rest today. I might post the continuation tomorrow.

GokuHaru is one of my fave het pairings in Reborn! and they deserve more love! :D

...

..

.

**Reviews make an author's world go round!**

_**Make an author happy today, review now!**_

:D


	2. Chapter 2

So, this apparently took longer than expected. School happened and I never really got the time to type my fics...

**Warnings:** fail attempt at fluff, cameos, and overuse of periods.

**Rating:** K+ to T

**Disclaimer:** Amano pwns all.

...

..

.

**Something Romantic like TNT**

**...**

_Part Deux_

_...  
_

**Forever**

Haru knows, somewhere in the back of her mind that Hayato can't promise her forever, but somehow that's okay with her because what she wants is now.

...

**Blood**

Part of being a mafia wife involves being ready for just about anything, of course nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Gokudera bathing in his own blood.

...

**Sickness**

When Gokudera had fallen ill, Haru flew immediately from Japan to Italy just to take care of him.

...

**Melody**

She has to hold back tears the first time she hears Gokudera play the piano, the broken melody he produced tugged incessantly at her very heartstrings.

...

**Star**

"That's not a star stupid woman, that's Venus," Gokudera says gruffly, lighting a cigarette but Haru quickly grabs the cancer stick and throws it away with an angry huff, "can't you say something romantic, Hayato?"

...

**Home**

He never understood the prospect of a home, so Haru had to teach him everything from square one.

...

**Confusion**

To be honest, learning Italian was confusing for her, until Gokudera took it upon himself to teach her.

...

**Fear**

The first time she felt real fear for Bianchi was when the older woman found out that she and Hayato were officially dating.

...

**Lightning/ Thunder**

Saturday night found Haru at Gokudera's apartment, lounging on his sofa, sipping hot cocoa and taking refuge from the raging thunderstorm.

...

**Bonds**

"Haru is just fine Gokudera-san," she trails off and he finds himself pulling her into a hug because he knows that she's not just fine.

...

**Market**

The best part in going to the marketplace with Hayato was getting lost in the crowd and having him find her; just like a prince rescuing a damsel in distress.

...

**Technology**

After overhearing a very one-sided conversation between Vongola's resident sociopath and sodomite (aka Hibari and Mukuro), Gokudera finally found a better use for his webcam, now how to convince Haru…

...

**Gift**

Gokudera dressed up as a Namahage was probably one of the best gifts Haru has ever received.

...

**Smile**

"Smile for Haru, Gokudera-san," a camera toting Haru calls out and Gokudera sends her a scowl in response.

...

**Innocence**

Gokudera almost choked on air when Haru came out of the dressing room wearing that _thing_ (that couldn't possibly be considered clothing because there were too many strings and not enough fabric) as he vowed to kill his sister later on.

...

**Completion**

The completion of one's fairytale always starts with finding your prince; she surprisingly found hers in Gokudera.

...

**Clouds**

On some days, Haru likes to look at the sky and imagine faces on the fluffy white clouds; Gokudera would gripe and whine about this hobby of hers, but he joins her nevertheless.

...

**Sky**

Haru has always loved the sky; it took a while but she found that she loved the harsh and unrelenting storm more.

...

**Heaven**

Gokudera never believed in the existence of heaven, there was simply no need for something as trivial as that when he had Haru by his side.

...

**Hell**

Let it be known to the world that Haru was not an easy girl; Gokudera can testify to that after going to hell and back again before said girl agreed to get some bloody ice cream with him.

...

**Sun**

If he was being sentimental, Gokudera would call Haru his sun; otherwise, he would just call her annoying.

...

**Moon**

Gokudera's breath caught on his throat and he blinked transfixed as Haru loomed over him, a devious smile playing on her lips; the moonlight made her even more angelic and Gokudera could do nothing but gulp down the lump forming in his throat.

...

**Waves**

Even as the rain fell down on heavy drops on their entwined forms, and even as the waves crashed forcefully against them, Haru didn't mind; nothing could rival the huge wave of emotions washing through her as Hayato's lips encased hers again and again and again...

...

**Hair**

She likes the feel of Gokudera's silky hair on her skin and she's thankful that the Italian was scarily meticulous about his shiny, silver locks.

...

**Supernova**

Ragged breaths pervaded the thick air of the room, along with the ruffle of sheets as Gokudera sat up and grinned wolfishly at Haru who was still basking in the afterglow, "and _that_ is what a supernova is like."

...

..

.

**la fin**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Personal favorite of mine was the last one, oh Goku, you cocky bastard. Haha.

I'm really sorry I took so long to update but, better late than never.

...

..

.

**Reviews make an author's world go round!**

_**Make an author happy today, review now!**_

Click that button down there!


End file.
